


Of Plushies And Pillows

by LuckyLemonade



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Because i think its cute, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Little, Little Space, Little izaya, Little!Izaya, Non-Sexual Age Play, OOC, Other, Out of Character, Shizaya - Freeform, age regressed izaya, i just wanted to write izaya being childish, id also like to think shizuo could be his caretaker, there isnt a plot to this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLemonade/pseuds/LuckyLemonade
Summary: Izaya goes out shopping and buys some not so normal things, Shizuo is curious
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by 10 o'Clock by Bad_Romance!  
> I really loved the little space theme in their fic!!

Its the weekend, Izaya's favourite time of the week. He usually goes out to Russia Sushi on theses day but he's decided to spend a little 'me' time and goes out shopping to treat himself. 

He strolls around the streets of Ikebukuro to find a suitable store.  
Hes decided on a set of pastel pink pyjamas, they're sprinkled with designs of white petals and they have a silk touch feel to them.  
He's also chosen a few fluffy pillows and plushies.  
A pastel blue star shaped pillow, a black stuffed cat and a white fish bone pillow.

Believe it or not Izaya has a hobby other than observing the humans around him.  
Of course he'd never tell anyone his other pastime is regressing to a younger age than he actually is.  
The man had spent the majority of his childhood caring for his sisters, his parent being away on work most of the time resulting in him not having much of a childhood.

He found this pastime enjoying, being able to relax and not care about the worries in the world.  
He'd put on the most comfortable clothing, wrap himself in blankets and watch his favourite shows.  
Nobody in the entirety of Ikebukuro knew about his hobby and he wanted to keep it that way.

——————☆☆☆☆☆——————

It had been a pretty chilly weekend for Shizuo and beast of Ikebukuro was not enjoying it.  
He hadn't bought a scarf or any extra warmth for the season, it's not like he could afford it anyways.  
Wandering around the streets of the city with no particular goal in mind he happened upon a certain flea doing some shopping. It was rare to see the man doing such simple errands, if you ever saw him he'd be skipping along the sidewalk, looking for someone to annoy. 

Even more out of the norm the man seemed to be buying. . .plushies? Since when is Izaya into that stuff?  
With his interest peaked he decided to continue watching the information broker going about his day.  
He continued buying items you wouldn't expect such a man to buy.  
Blankets, fluffy pyjamas, kids movies, fairy lights and other assortments you'd expect a child would want for his room, not a grown man in his 20s. 

Being very much confused at this point the blonde continued to follow, the broker seeming to not notice him.  
He'd reached his apartment, expectedly and watched the man let himself in.  
Waiting outside for awhile, debating with himself about what to do. Should he just leave it and go home? he was curious about all those items he bought though, they couldn't be for his sisters, he never buys things for his sisters!

After about 10 minutes passing by he decided to barge his way through like he'd done several times in the past, forcing the door off its hinges in the process.  
He'd started marching his way up the apartment steps and into his living room, looking around and seeing no sign of Izaya. . .  
searching around the apartment until he found a door with what seemed to be a movie playing quietly on the other side.  
He moved his hand towards the handle, opening it softly in order to not surprise the man and stumbled upon the oddest sight.

The informant lay fast asleep in a bundle of blankets and plushies, and the movie that he heard playing on a TV.  
He couldn't help but admire the man, he looked so different in this state. No smirk across his face, no taunts about his inhuman strength and no talk about the humans he loved so much.  
He looked so peaceful, he wish he looked like this more.  
Shizuo couldn't disturb the man like this. . .he looked so happy.  
Standing there for a few moments he decided to switch the tv off, snuggle him up a bit more and leave Izaya to himself.  
While he may still be confused he'd have to demand answers another day, maybe he could even use it against the man? The debt collector laughed to himself triumphantly.


	2. Happy birthday, you dumb flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Izayas birthday and Shizuo decides to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this so i hope you all enjoy it too!!

It's been a few months since Shizuo discovered Izaya's secret comfort.   
He's spent his time watching the man shopping for the usual items such as plushies and blankets and the odd film.

The brokers birthday had been coming up soon and he had noticed the man eyeing a particular blanket, Shizuo assumed the reason for him not buying was due to it's rather large size, the broker definitely couldn't buy it and get it home without anyone noticing, and so he had been saving up for bulk of fluffiness.  
Shizuo didn't really know why he wanted to buy the flea a birthday present, maybe he wanted to see his reaction, after all he was under the guise that no one knew about it. 

\-----------May the 4th (Izaya's birthday)-----------

Shizuo had bought it a few days in advance, wrapping the giant thing in a big box with pink wrapping paper, scattered with little white stars and a cute blue blow, he knew he put way too much effort into making it pretty.

Izaya woke up early as usual, made himself coffee and watched the news. He wasn't too fussed about his birthday, he didn't spend it with anyone anyways. . . 

A knock came at the door, startled he went to open the door to be greeted with. . . A giant box?  
Shizuo's head peered from behind sheepishly.  
"Yo"   
came from the brute.  
"Eh, what are you doing here Shizu-Chan?"  
"I'm giving you a present, what does it look like?"   
A light blush forms on the informants face.  
"Ahaha! I didn't think id ever see the day where Shiz-chan would get me a present! I'm surprised you know it's my birthday"   
"S-shinra mentioned it awhile ago. . Anyway let me in this thing is heavy!"

Izaya moves out of the way letting the man in. He sets down the box on the floor with a thud.  
"So what is it?"   
Chimes the broker  
"Open it you dumbass!"

Izaya giggles and makes his way over to the box, carefully untying the bow and taking off the paper.   
He opens the box, the blush deepens on his face.   
"Why'd you get me such a childish thing Shizu-chan?"   
"I know damn well you wanted that thing, you've been eyeing it ever since you saw it!"  
"W-what? what do you mean Shizu-chan, i would never buy such things"   
He says with a pout.

Shizuo grabs his arm and begins dragging him upstairs, along with the blanket.   
A sudden realization comes to Izaya and he stops in his tracks.  
"H-hey Shizu-chan theres nothing up here y'know you can stop dragging me!!"   
He's still being dragged along unable to resist the brutes strength. 

They make their way towards his so called 'secret 'room, Shizuo barging his way in.   
"I followed you home after one of your shopping adventures and stumbled upon this room"   
A soft blush now dusted on the blondes face too.  
He tossed the blanket into the room along with the broker, now with the most satisfying facial expressions he'd ever seen on the man : Embarrassment. 

Shizuo kicked off his shoes and stumbled across the room, flopping onto the blanket next to the broker.   
"Happy birthday you dumb flea"   
He stuttered out, pulling the flea into a loose hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! this is my second time trying to write something and im still learning new things along the way, as alwaya im welcome to any criticism to improve my stuff!


End file.
